


Take Me As I Am

by Onigirismash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Annoying Brat, Awkward Dates, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Licking, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleeping Together, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Workplace Relationship, Yaoi, christian family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onigirismash/pseuds/Onigirismash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuunosuke and Yuuki had a relationship at highschool, now, years later, they find out they actually work at the same place!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me As I Am

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing on this side. I read other people's work, but I've never had the courage to post stuff myself.  
> The characters are my own original characters, I draw them a lot because I'm in love with them! So weird since it's my own characters, but it can't be helped, haha. Also English isn't my mother language, so it's not perfect!
> 
> So here's the story,  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Tatsumi-san! A call for you at line 1!” Yuuki looked at his co-worker who stood in the door to his office.

“Thanks!” This really was a busy hour! He had barely finished the report from the last call when it rang again. Romantic Nightmare was really popular, everyone wanted them to tour around. The band had their seclude almost full already for the year, and it had just started! He looked over to the phone, this really was a pain in the ass! Why did he choose to take this job? He picked up the phone, this really had to be quick!

“Yes? Tatsumi Yuuki talking!” He tried not to sound mad or exhausted, even though he had been working overtime last night and only got 3 hours sleep.

“Hey, this is Mamoru Ryuunosuke. I’m calling regarding our agreement with Romantic Nightmare working with Hibiki.” This call was better than he expected, this could save him hours of paperwork!

“Ah, yes!” Nervously looking for the papers he needed, he accidently hit his mug with coffee.“Shit!”

“Is everything alright?” The voice in the phone sounded concerned. Why the hell did he have to be so clumsy?

“Y-yes, I just accidentally hit my coffee mug!” Damn, he was really badly burnt, and his leg was soaked in the newly brewed coffee.

“If you burned yourself I could always call again afterwards, if not, we could meet?” Meet? Really? Normally everyone wanted to talk over phone, it was easier that way. But maybe he wanted to meet the band as well, and let Hibiki meet them? This would be a lot easier for him, but he also wanted to get out of there to a café or something, because he was so damn tired of this building.

“Ah, yeah, we can meet. Are you calling from cell phone?” He really wanted to get his soiled pants off.

“Yeah, just call me afterwards. Seeya!” He hung up. Yuuki grabbed his bag and ran for the toilets. Lucky for him he always had a spare pair of clothes with him! When he got in, he pulled of his pants in a hurry. His thigh was fiery red. He took some paper and got some water on it to wipe his sore thigh. It hurt like hell, and he didn’t have anything to put on it, so he just put on the new pants on carefully. When finally gotten the pants on he had to wipe away a tear from his eye. This was so not his day. He just hoped the meeting would take his thoughts off all the work for some hours. He saw the reflection of himself in the mirror and he noticed bags under his eyes, and the hair was also a mess. He didn't care to fix himself before work, he was too tired, now he kinda regretted it. Looking in the bag he found his hairbrush, an extra toothbrush and toothpaste. He turned on cold water and splashed some in his face, especially around his eyes, trying to get rid of the eyebags. It helped a little, you could see the difference. Lightly brushing his hair, he started brushing his teeth. He felt nasty, how could people bare to stay around him?

Running down the hall and back to his office, he noticed a note on his desk. He put his bag down, and picked the note up.

 

_ “I left with Hibiki to get something to eat, if you have time _

_ and are feeling better, join us. _

_ Call me: _

_ (03) 9010-XXXX _

 

_ -Mamoru Ryuunosuke” _

 

Mamoru-san knew where his desk was?! Yuuki was shocked. He only got notes from random guys wanting to sleep with him inside the company. But this guy.. seemed like a nice person. He even wrote ‘if you’re feeling better’. His face went all red, was it because of the lack of sleep? He checked the time. 11:26am, and he hadn’t eaten anything earlier, so this was perfect. Dialing the number while he searched for the car keys, all of a sudden someone walking past his office, as if looking for someone. The phone rang, and not long after, the mysterious man outside his office picked up his phone.

“Masamura Ryuunosuke speaking.” Yuuki looked at the man in disbelief. Was he the one he was going to eat with? He went to the door where the man stood with his back towards him.

“Hello?” the man seemed confused and frustrated. Yuuki poked him from behind.

“Mamoru-san?” He could hear the echo in the mans phone. So it really was him! The man turned around, surprised by him. As the man saw Yuuki, he blushed. What was going on!? Was he also after getting in his pants?

“S-senpai?!” The man looked shocked. ‘Senpai’? Was that guy working under him? Or..? He laid his head on the shoulder, there was something with this man.. He was tall, hair was black with blue cast, not to long, but it had grown out of shape. And his eyes had this intense blue colour, but his skin were dark. Even if he had dark skin, he looked a little pale. Wait, he used to know someone with dark skin and blue eyes..

“Wait, don’t tell me..” He looked at the man in shock. Was this Arai-san?! The cute little guy with long raven hair, gentle smile and sparkling eyes? He stared at the guy in disbelief. “Arai.. -san?”

“T- this can’t be true..” The guy looked almost as shocked as himself. Did they work in the same building and never noticed each other!? Arai-san… It was because of him that he found out he was gay. He had only been dating girls until he met Arai-san. He also was his first love, the love he never forgot. The love he had longed for for years.. But Arai-san had moved all of a sudden, and it still aches in his heart thinking about it.

“S-senpai?” The mans voice was low, questioning and unsure. His eyes was locked at Yuuki, but he hid his mouth with his hand, trying to hide the blushing. Yuuki jumped back in shock. It really was him! This was so random, he didn’t even know what to say.

“Y-yes..” he blushed. He looked to the left, trying not to make eye contact with him.

“Seriously?” Ryuunosuke was getting pissed. “After working in this building for almost 3 years, and I haven't met you until now!”  He looked over at Yuuki, how many years had it been since he had left him? He felt the guilt building up, but it had never been his fault for moving so randomly, he didn’t even get to say goodbye to his friends! Yuuki didn’t look too pleased by his presence either. He had to tell him what happened, even though they were supposed to eat together with Hibiki, this had to be fixed. He walked towards Yuuki who stood by the door. He pushed him inside, locked the door and pushed him down into his chair.

“Sen- Yuuki. I need to talk to you.” He was still looking away. It was frustrating to watch him like that. “Look, what happened between us for about 7-8 years ago..” Yuuki finally looked at him. The purple eyes as he had remembered, the fierce way of looking at you, the thrill of having those eyes on him.. It made it harder to talk. He tried to swallow, but his mouth felt dry.

“Yes?” he looked annoyed. God, what could he say that would lighten this situation? It was too intense, too much feelings, just too much! Ryuunosuke cleared his throat, getting ready to say what he had repeated in his head for years. He was still so afraid he might make the situation worse, but he had to tell him. He still loved him after all. He opened his mouth, ready to release what had been bothering his heart for years..

“I’m sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you before leaving that time..” This felt like a good start. He continued. “My mom, suddenly got re-married, and she was going to surprise me with moving to Kyoto. But in the end I never got to say anything to anyone. I’ve had this guilty feeling for years, knowing that you might be hurt because of this..” He stopped. His throat had a hard time holding back his cries, damnit! He was an adult now, he couldn’t stand there and cry. He moved his shoulders to get his confidence back. “So, I’m not telling you this because I wanted to be forgiven, but because you needed to know the truth.” He had said it, the burden felt like it was about to disappear. But he still felt guilty, he always would. He lifted his gaze up towards Yuuki, only to notice the tears running down his cheeks. Ryuunosuke rushed towards him, taking him in his arms and hugged him.

“I’m so sorry..” Watching him like this made it even harder, and the situation worse. He really regretted taking it at this time, but better sooner than never?

“I-idiot..” Yuuki sobbed into Ryuunosuke’s chest. He had blamed him for leaving. But that was because he thought Ryuunosuke had left him because he was tired of him. He had felt so used,  alone and broken. When he finally had opened up his heart fully for him, he left. At first he thought he was sick, but when he didn’t come back to school for a week he asked some of his classmates where he’d gone. He had been so heartbroken it took years until he could let himself love again. But he never fully opened up, like he had with Ryuunosuke. And many of his relationships ended up with only sex. He regretted it so badly, but at that time, it was the only thing helping him forget the pain. He looked up at Ryuunosuke. He looked concerned, as if he was holding a crying child. He was so embarrassed, it hurt.

“I was waiting for you, but you never came back.. It hurt so much..” He had pressed the words out. It was good to know that he didn’t leave just to leave, but that he had to.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I can never be sorry enough for what happene-” Suddenly a phone rang. Yuuki noticed Ryuunosuke’s leg was vibrating, so he moved out of the embrace, giving him space to answer the phone.

“Yes, Mamoru Ryuunosuke.” This was the worst time getting a phone call, but he tried to sound professional.

“RYUUU! WHERE ARE YOU!? I’M WAITING IN THE CAR!” The screams was from Hibiki. He had been waiting in the car when they were talking. Ryu knew how little it took before he would rage. “ANSWER ME!”

“W-we..” He looked towards Yuuki, did he still want to come? He was looking at him questioning, and Yuuki nodded. “We’re coming now. Sorry for making you wait..” Ryu had to admit Hibiki might have helped the situation a little. He put the phone back in his pocket. It was so annoying that his Suit didn’t have back pockets, he preferred to lay his phone there. He took a little glimpse of Yuuki, who were getting ready to leave.

“Are you sure you want to join? I mean, it would be easier to work together like this, but also, if this gets to awkward we could always mail.” Yuuki was surprised by his words. He was actually happy they could return like nothing had happened. He blushed a little.

“I-I would rather have your company, for more than one reason..” He really wanted to get to know Ryuunosuke again. He seemed different now, but it was kind of a good different. He found his wallet and phone he had dropped at some point, and walked towards Ryuunosuke who stood by the door. He was blushing, what if he took his words wrong? Their eyes met and Ryuunosuke smiled. They hurried to the elevator, and on their way they talked about what had happened in their lives since then.

“So, do you still play the violin?” Ryuunosuke scratched the back of his neck, it was all because of the violin that he met Yuuki. He had followed the music and suddenly he saw Yuuki standing there, playing the most beautiful song he’d ever heard. He was cast under a spell from that day, Yuuki had looked so handsome and passionate when playing he wanted to help him with his dream. Yuuki wanted to be a professional violinist, but it looked more like he had dropped the dream now. He looked over to him, he was also blushing.

“Y-yeah. But not as much as I used to.” Yuuki was amazed that he had remembered that. He also remember that day, he had thought Ryuunosuke was a girl then.. He laughed, damn he had really thought he was a girl until he spoke. Ryuunosuke looked at him like a question.

“Sorry, I just remembered something.” Should he tell him? Unsure he waited for him to ask.

“Something fun?” Ryuunosuke smiled. His face was so different now, he looked so happy and relaxed. Not so tense and hard as he had when he first saw him. It looked better on him, the smile suited him.

“Yeah, it was from first time we met.” He smiled to him. It was a bliss walking by his side like this. “When we first met, I thought you were a girl! You had such a cute face, long raven hair and sparkling eyes!” His face went beet red. He tried to hid his face with his hand again. It was so cute when Ryuunosuke did that.

“I-I just like to have long hair! Stupid job made me cut it..” Yuuki was surprised by the answer.

“Wait, you had long hair before you started working here?”

“Yeah.. It was really long and nice.. I feel bald now, compared to the length I had.” Ryu touched his bangs. “It was all the way down to my bum!” He cursed under his breath. He was still mad at his boss for cutting it. At first when he started working there he was allowed, because he was a janitor. But when that brat wouldn’t let him alone and wanted him as manager, he had to accept it. It was good pay, but he still regretted cutting his hair. And it had to be really short too! Now he had stopped caring about what the boss said, he was growing it back!

“Haha, I have like to see a picture before I believe it!” Yuuki was laughing.

“Huh!? You don’t believe me!?” Yuuki was obviously teasing, but it got to him. “I’ll show you! Just, wait a sec I have to find it..” He found his wallet and took out some photos. Yuuki noticed a photo of two kids and was shocked. Did he have a family already? They were in the perfect age for marriage now, so it made sense.

“Is it yours?” He pointed at the pictures. They were really cute.

“This? Oh, no. I’m kind of an uncle for them. It’s my best friends kids!” He looked really happy talking about them.

“You love them, don’t you?” He felt a little jealous, his family didn’t want to have anything to do with him after he came out of the closet 4-5 years ago. His family were really religious, and went to the church every sunday. His grandmother was the priestess in that church, so she had rejected him so hard she wouldn’t even look at him. Suddenly Ryuunosuke waved a photo in front of him. It was of himself with super long hair. It also looked like he posed to show it of.

“Woah! So pretty!” He studied the photo. It looked like he was at a photo studio. “Wait, are you a model too?” His eyes set on Ryuunosuke’s face in shock. He was tall and handsome, so it would make sense if he had taken some model jobs.

“Oh that? It was the hair studio who insisted I’d take a photo. They cut my hair for free because of the photoshoot, also I got some cash for the hair, since it was long enough to make a wig.” He looked proud. “But I’ve always rejected model jobs, I do get asked a lot. I feel awkward in front of a camera.” He laughed. He was a pretty human being, how could he not see that himself?

“But you look like a natural talent in this photo! It’s small, but damn, you look good in it!” The whole atmosphere in the photo was beautiful and elegant. He handed the photo back to him.

“R-really? I’m.. not used to get comments..” His cheeks were even redder now. “Ah, the elevator.” Yuuki pressed the button, and the door opened.

“So, where are we going to eat?” Ryuunosuke clicked on the first floor button and looked over to him. He didn’t really know himself, Hibiki were the one to decide that.

“Wherever Hibiki wants to go. He’s so stubborn, so it’s better to just accept his decisions.”

“Wait, did you just say HE?” Yuuki stared at the man for answer.

“Shit..” He scratched the back of his neck. “Y-yeah, no one’s supposed to know this, but.. Hibiki is a guy.” Yuuki was so shocked he almost fell. Ryuunosuke took ahold of him and helped him up on his feet again. “C-can you please keep it a secret?” His face was worried. Of course he wouldn't say anything. But Hibiki was the icon of the perfect and cute girl.

“O-of course..” The atmosphere between them were bad now. It had been good before this huge shock. But it didn’t take long until they were at first floor. The elevator doors opened and sunlight shined through the big windows. It was such nice weather today, maybe they should sit outside and eat? Ryuunosuke showed the way to his car, and in the front seat sat Hibiki. He was dressed with huge black sunglasses, a huge hoodie to hide his long ginger hair inside and pink butterfly earrings. Yuuki opened the back door and sat down.

“Ryu, who’s this old hag?” Hibiki spoke. “I hope she’s not coming with us on our date.” He gave Ryuunosuke a death glare, then to Yuuki. He kept staring, it was creepy as hell.

“This isn’t a date, and  HE is going to talk to us about your co-op with Romantic Nightmare.” Ryuunosuke looked annoyed and had his cold face back on.

“Did you just say that old hag is a man?!” In shock he turned his attention back on Yuuki. “Are you sure about that? Because it looks like granny back here has boobs.” Yuuki felt bad, the insults hurt, did it really look like he had boobs? Was he getting fat?

“Apologize.” Ryuunosuke’s voice was commanding and scary.

“Why do I  have to apologize when this old hag interrupts our da-”

“Apologize to  him, now. ” Yuuki got a little scared, the way Ryuunosuke glared at Hibiki was as if he’d kill him if he didn’t do as told.

“Fine! I’ll apologize! Sorry, old lady!” Puffing his cheeks in disagreement he crossed his arms and turned to left. Yuuki was shocked how easily he had given up to Ryuunosuke’s words.

“His name is Yuuki, stop calling him old hag. He’s not even old, nor a lady.” Yuuki blushed a little. He would never stand up for himself is situations like this. He would rather hide or leave. So Ryuunosuke’s words made him feeling warm inside his heart.

“Okay! I get it! Sorry Yuuki, I’ll pay for your lunch!” Ryuunosuke patted Hibiki’s head.

“Was that so hard?” Yuuki didn’t know what to do about himself. He was blushing so much because of the words, and that Hibiki her- himself had apologized made it even better!

“I want a cheeseburger, let’s go to the drive-in.” Hibiki was commanding now. But Ryuunosuke didn’t give up.

“I think we should eat something more healthy. You’ve gained weight.” He was so blunt, Yuuki had a hard time trying to keep quiet. “Maybe some Kinpira or a salad?” It was easy to see he was teasing him. Hibiki got so mad but embarrassed he didn’t say anything.

“Yuuki, something you want? I’m really in for Miso soup.” It really did sound good right now. It was pretty cold outside since it was the beginning of February, but there was no snow to see.

“That sounds good.” Ryuunosuke heard Yuuki from the back seat. He had been so quiet, he hoped Hibiki didn’t hurt him. He looked over to the left. Hibiki was still mad, but he nodded in agreement.

 

They sat around a round table at a café that randomly served Miso soup, and they all had ordered it. The old lady who owned the café came with the food. It was a tiny café, but it was pretty popular. No wonder, the food was amazing, and it gave this feeling of home. Ryuunosuke and Hibiki ate there often. He had grown quite fond of the old lady. Always smiling he had to  admit, it spread. No one could look at her without having a smile on their faces afterwards. He took his spoon and stirred his soup. Over him at the table sat Yuuki, he looked a little lost and as if he didn’t know what to say. So he thought he should start.

“So, Romantic Nightmare has accepted the co-operating? It would be a really unique experience.” Yuuki looked relieved.

“Yes, they agreed, but how do we help them to work together, they don’t really have the same genre..” Hibiki noticed they were talking about him.

“As long as they make it cute, I’ll agree. If not, I’ll do it myself.” Puffing his cheeks again. “Also, I wanna meet Akira, she’s beautiful.” They ended up talking about what the song should be about, and Yuuki was happy with the decision. They ended up with ‘First Love’. Most of Romantic Nightmare’s songs were tragedies, so it would be good for them to do something new.

“We should head back soon..” Ryuunosuke looked at the clock, it had been an hour already since they had left to eat. He also needed a cigarette so damn much. “But first I’ll go outside and get some ‘fresh air.’” He pulled out his wallet, left money on the table and walked towards the door. He just hoped Yuuki would come outside if Hibiki was to mean. He knew that Hibiki was a brat, but he couldn’t always take care of the kid.

“I’ll join you! I barely got any sleep last night so I need air as well.” Hibiki was still eating, so he didn’t leave. But Yuuki wanted to join him, even though it wasn’t ‘fresh’ air he was going to get. They stood at the end of the shop beside the flowers, not too close to the door. Ryuunosuke pulled up the cigarettes, and lit one. He could feel Yuuki’s fierce eyes on him. He got goosebumps. This feeling was amazing. 

“I didn’t know you meant that kind of ‘fresh’ air.” He thought Ryuunosuke looked so masculine and handsome with the cigarette in his hand.

“Do you dislike it?” His eyes were on him. He got chills down his spine. God, the way he looked at him was so  incredible,  so hot ! And the cigarette made it ten times better.

“N-no! I just thought it looked good.. N-not that I want to smoke! I-I mean.. You look good while smoking..” Turning away while blushing, he noticed Ryuunosuke getting closer. Yuuki tried not to blush more, and to concentrate on something else. But when Ryuunosuke stood so close, it was really hard.

“Thanks for joining today. I had a great time.” Surprised by his words, Yuuki turned around. Ryuunosuke was smiling.

“Y-yeah.. M-me too!” They were looking out over the city. The cars were driving to who knows where, and the people busy with their own things. The flowers beside them had also started blooming, even this early. Yuuki was freezing, he’d forgotten his coat back at the office, but Ryuunosuke had only finish half of his cigarette. He put his hands together, moved them to his mouth and blew some hot air on them. Ryuunosuke noticed this, and suddenly took off his jacket and laid it on top of Yuuki’s head.

“If you’re cold you should’ve said something.” He continued his cigarette.

“I didn’t want to bother you..” Yuuki took down the jacket that had blocked his view. “Isn’t that cold? I know suits can be hot at times, but it’s really cold..”

“Yeah, I was about to start sweating, and this chilly wind feels amazing.” Yuuki struggled a little with the jacket before he got it on. It was warm, cozy and smelled nice. He took it closer to his face. So this was the smell of Ryuunosuke? It was a bit familiar, but it had changed. He still remembered how Ryuunosuke had left stuff at his place so that he had an excuse to visit him. And the way his hair looked after he had slept was so adorable.. He missed it. The times they had together was way better than any of the latest relationship he had been in. What they had together was so innocent, pure and  real. 

“You, okay?” Ryuunosuke pulled him back to reality.

“Yes! I just thought about all the times you left stuff behind at my place.” He had a sad look in his eyes. Ryuunosuke wanted to take that sadness away from him, and fill him with love, even though they barely knew each other now. Before, he wouldn’t even dream about what he was doing now. He was shy, and afraid to be judged by people, especially since he had dark skin and black hair with blue cast. He dyed his hair to get it all black, and tried not to stand out too much. His eyes were rare, so he tried to look as much as possible at the ground or another way, so that no one noticed. But Yuuki had accepted all this. He even accepted that he was gay, and they fell in love. His feelings were still the same for him, but he didn’t know anything about this Yuuki, if he still liked the same soda, or food. It was kinda scary, but also exciting and kind of arousing.

“Ugh, as if working with Hibiki wasn’t enough, I also have to analyze and report other bands. Or training bands, it’s so tiring, but I  do get paid a lot for doing so. I also have very little free time because of it, but I’ve been saving up money over the past years for a house. When I find somewhere to settle down, I’ll quit my job and work with something easier, like a cashier or something.”

“Really? Settling down would be nice. I do have an apartment, but it’s tiny! The bathroom is so clamp it sometimes feels as if I’m going to suffocate!” Yuuki giggled. “But that’s what I get for coming out of the closet..” That sad face again. So there was more to his sadness.

“What happened..?” Concerned for Yuuki he went to his side and looked him in the eyes.

“N-nothing big really! It’s just that my family is christian, and they look at being gay as a sin..” Ryuunosuke wanted to hit something. But instead, he hugged Yuuki.

“I’m sorry, the only thing I can do now is hug you and give you supportive words..” Yuuki’s shoulders started so lightly shake. He must be crying.. He felt bad, if he had talked about something else, Yuuki wouldn’t be like this.

“Mamo-” Before Yuuki got to finish what he was saying Ryuunosuke stopped him.

“Ryuunosuke or Ryu,  please . Don’t call me Mamoru..”

“R-Ryu then.. I..” This was the first time he’d called him by his given name. He looked up.  Ryuunosuke could see the tears, but he didn’t care. “I’m sorry.. We should begin with something nice, like… Favourite music?” He tried to smile. Suddenly they heard the door, and they both looked towards it.

“RYU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” It was Hibiki. Damn, he had thought he was cute on tv, but in person he was just purely  annoying . He ran towards them and separated them. “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, AND WITH THAT OLD HAG!?” Hibiki started to cling on Ryuunosuke. Yuuki just stood there and watched as Ryuunosuke tried to get him off, but it was harder than he thought.

“M-maybe we should go back to the car?” Yuuki suggested. Trying to help Ryuunosuke out of this.

“Good idea. Hibiki, you have classes in about an hour, so I have to get you home.” He tried to walk towards the car with Hibiki on his leg, but that kid had gained weight, so he tripped. “HIBIKI…” He quickly let go and ran towards the car.

“I’M GOING FIRST..” Yuuki helped Ryuunosuke to stand. He was going to kill that kid one day!

“Thanks, and sorry for this shit kid.” He clenched his fist in annoyance. They started walking towards the car, and Ryuunosuke had some peeks of Yuuki when he was looking away. His jacket was so big on him, it was cute. When they reached the car, Hibiki was sitting on the ground poking a stone. As he noticed them coming, he jumped up and fixed his skirt.

“You’re sitting in the back seat.” He was still mad at Hibiki for acting so childish. He didn’t answer and just obeyed. Yuuki sat in the front seat confused, but didn’t ask. It was pretty tense in the car on their way to deliver Hibiki. He sat quiet in the back seat and behaved, Yuuki was watching the road, and Ryuunosuke drove.

They were close now. Ryuunosuke looked in the mirror.

“Hair in ponytail, open hood and take off sunglasses.” Hibiki hurried. It was their way of saying ‘Almost there, get ready.’ Ryuunosuke stopped in front of the front gate. Hibiki, rushed outside, waved and left. Ryuunosuke sighed. Finally he could think clearly without that annoying kid.

“Is there somewhere you have to be? I’m free right now so I can drive you.”

“N-not really..” Yuuki was thinking he should leave early today since what he had planned for the day was already over. “I’ve finished my work for the day, so I was thinking about going home and get drunk.” Ryuunosuke looked over.

“This early?” Yuuki blushed. The reason he wanted to drink was because he wanted to fall asleep as quickly as possible. And it was faster by getting drunk.

“Y-yeah. I have insomnia, so I have a hard time falling asleep, thats why it helps with alcohol.” He felt ashamed.

“I know how it is. I also drink to get sleepy.” Surprised by his answer Yuuki looked over to Ryuunosuke. He had a smirk on his face, as if he had an Idea, but had no intentions of telling him what. “I’ll drive back to the office, so get your things. We’re going out for a drink!”

“W-where? I bet nothing is open yet..” Yuuki heard a low giggle.

“A friend of mine have a bar, and he’ll open as long as he has costumers. We could always go to you, or I can mix some drinks if you’d prefer that.”  Yuuki’s heart jumped. D-did he really suggest going to him!? His whole face burned now.

“Anywhere is fine!” Ryuunosuke Laughed. He noticed Yuuki was blushing so hard, even his ears were bright red. 

“So, my place or yours? I think it might be better to have a bed ready than falling asleep on a table.”

“M-my place is a mess!” He regretted it already. He had blurted it out with no time to think.

“Well then, if you’re okay with it.. My place?” Ryuunosuke parked the car. “Think about it. Meet me here when you’re done.” They both left the car and took the elevator. Yuuki’s office was a floor lower than Ryuunosuke’s so they separated. Yuuki ran to his office. When he arrived he closed the door and fell to the floor. Trying to catch his breath, he looked around his office. He rose and went towards his bag, in a plastic bag his spoiled pants was still inside. It smelled like coffee. He laughed, feeling his foot. It still hurt, but not as badly as it had when it first happened. It was a bit awkward between them, but he hoped the alcohol would help him solve it. The mess in his bag had been worse and worse everyday the past few weeks. He had been to lazy to take out stuff he didn’t need, also kept putting new things inside. He found his mouth spray, perfect timing. Two squeezes and he put it back in. He sat down in his chair, opening the top drawer. Inside was a picture of Yuuki and Ryuunosuke back when they were together. It was the only thing he had left of him when he moved, so he really cherished it, even though it was a tiny picture. He grinned.

“I hope we make many new memories together…” He closed the drawer, took his jacket and bag, then ran towards the elevator. When he got outside, Ryuunosuke already stood by the car and smoked. He didn’t want to push him so he walked towards him in hope he’d finish by then. As he got to the car, Ryuunosuke stomped the cigarette and got inside.

“I’m not sure if I have anything to drink at home, so I have to go to the store.” Ryuunosuke put on his seatbelt. Yuuki followed after.

“We can buy together. I also think it would be nice to have some snacks and something to eat later. I get easily hungry when drinking..” He looked towards Ryuunosuke.

“I can make something for us if you want? Samosa? Pasta?” He started the car.

“I really love anything italian, so pasta is good, but I also kinda wanna taste Samu.. sa?”

“Samosa.” Ryuunosuke laughed. “I think maybe my mom made some yesterday, so we can make pasta.” His cold and serious expression was gone now. Was it because of him? Or maybe he tried to be friendly? Yuuki didn’t know for sure, but it made him feel relaxed and it was comforting. As they went to buy everything they needed, they also decided that wine would be nice to the pasta. They got a lot of random alcohol, food and snacks. They had paid together, and when they finally arrived at Ryuunosuke’s place, both their stomachs were growling. They awkwardly smiled at each other and had to laugh. They had used forever to decide what kind of pasta, but they ended up with lasagna. Ryuunosuke took the heaviest bags and showed the way. As they got inside, he turned on the lights.

“Guess mom’s still at work.” He looked at the time. She would be done by an hour, so maybe she could join them for dinner? He went towards the kitchen and Yuuki followed.

“It’s a really nice place you have. Bigger than mine!” Yuuki was admiring the apartment.

“Me, my mom and my younger brother live here so we had to get a little bigger place. Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.” He put the drinks inside the fridge.

“No, it’s okay. It would be nice to meet them.” Yuuki smiled. He notice it, and had to smile as well.

“I’m not sure when my younger brother will be home, but I thought me, you and mom could eat together. She was so fond of you back then, might still be.” He gave a teasing smile. “She really liked it when you played the violin with me singing for her.” Yuuki started preparing the dinner.

“Really? She missed me? Also, you had a really nice voice back then. Do you still sing?” He looked over at Ryuunosuke for a second before returning to the food. He blushed.

“M-mostly in the shower..” He walked towards Yuuki and found a knife to him. He giggled.

“In the  shower of all places!”

“I-I don’t really have much free time, so yes! Shower.” He found a pot and put some butter in it, found flour, Bouillon, milk, salt and pepper. As the butter had melted, he poured flour in it and make it thick,and  then milk. He was really fast working in the kitchen and he knew it. He liked cooking, but he never got time. Yuuki looked at him in amusement as he put salt and pepper in the saus.

“You make food often from scratch?”

“Work keeps me too busy, so my mom usually takes care of the food.” When Yuuki was done cutting the vegetables, Ryuunosuke put the carrots, celery and onions in a pot and fried it. Then he put in the grounded chicken, since he preferred chicken they bought that, and garlic. Yuuki stood by the sideline and didn’t know what to do. He had noticed that, so he asked him to find the wine. He poured it into the pot and continued cooking.

“If you want, you can set the table.”

“I’d love too. In the living room, right?”

“Yeah.The cutlery is in top drawer. Plates are in the left cabinet over the sink, and wine glasses are in the living room. But I can fix them. And if you feel like to decorating the table, there’s stuff in the drawers and cupboards. So have fun!” Ryuunosuke grinned. Yuuki had to admit he really wanted to make it cozy, especially since his mother would join them. But he also loved to fix and decorate rooms.

 

The dinner was now in the oven and Yuuki had finished preparing the table. Ryuunosuke came into the living room and noticed the lit candles all over the place. Yuuki had just lit the last on the table, where they would eat.

“This is really nice. She’ll be pleased.” Yuuki turned around with a proud grin.

“I thought she’d like this. She always gave me this ‘home’ feeling..” He was a bit jealous of Ryuunosuke to have such a nice and caring mother.

“I’ll call her, dinner will be ready in about 25 minutes.” Yuuki sat down on the sofa, and found his phone in his pocket. It was already 4pm. Suddenly the door opened. Yuuki looked towards the person now stepped into the room. Who was it?

“I’m home, but I’ll just drop my-” The person looked at Yuuki. It was a man, or a boy, he looked younger. Maybe teenager? Also he had dark skin and short, black and wavy hair.

“Natsumi?” Ryuunosuke came into the room again. “I thought you’d go to your friend?”

“I-I.. It’s Natsu! And yes, I’m going. But who’s this chick, Ryu?” He pointed towards Yuuki. Ryuunosuke sighed.

“It’s a guy, his name is Tatsumi Yuuki. Remember him?” Natsu was looking at Yuuki now, searching every cm of his body.

“Wait, that guy you dated back in highschool?” He looked shocked. Ryuunosuke got a wry smile.

“Yes, we met this morning. He kept talking about how much he missed you, and your cute twintails.”

“R-Ryu!” Natsu was blushing so much. Trying to hit Ryuunosuke multiple times, but failed because he’s taller. Yuuki came to think of it, he never met his “younger brother”, but his “younger  sister ”.

“T-this guy is your little sister ?!” He had to laugh, and Ryuunosuke was already laughing.

“Sorry, Natsumi, but you were so cute back then. Now you’re just a lazy  ass . We’ll save some dinner for you.” Ryuunosuke said it with a warm smile. Natsu softened a bit, but didn’t give up just yet.

“It’s  Natsu ! And I don’t need any dinner!” He picked up his school bag, threw it in and left the apartment.

“He’s not usually like this, sorry I teased him.”

“Haha, it’s fine. I’m shocked he grew up to be such a handsome guy! He were just a kid back then..” Things really changed fast. He notice Ryuunosuke was staring at him. “Something wrong?”

“Just… Don’t fall in love with him...” Was that jealousy? Or was he trying to protect his younger brother? It was hard to tell because he’d gotten the cold face again.

“That won’t happen, I promise. He’s way too young for me anyway!” He was still staring. It gave him goosebumps. As if he’d been frozen. But he suddenly realized it, and his face turned back, but was a bit confused.

“S-sorry, I just.. Dislike having things  taken away from me.. I also get easily jealous.. ” He looked away and scratched his neck.

“It’s okay. I can also be a bit  possessive ..” Ryuunosuke blushed at Yuuki’s words. He just couldn’t control himself properly around Yuuki. He wanted him so badly, and for him to be in his apartment, his territory made it even more pirring to do things to him. He noticed he was starting to get aroused.

“I need a drink.” He left to the kitchen and opened a beer. He drank fast, and within a minute he had emptied the beer can. He could feel the alcohol, but it wasn't enough to make him drunk. All of a sudden he heard a scream, and he ran, but in the living room was his mother hugging Yuuki.

“I haven’t seen you for  years ! How are you, hunny?” She was still hugging him.

“I’m pretty good, thank you. And yourself?” Ryuunosuke smiled, then took up his phone and checked the clock.

“Dinner’s ready in 5!” He stood in the doorway watching them.

“Ryu! Why didn’t you tell me it was Yuuki-kun who was here!?” She was annoyed but happy at the same time. “And why is it all nice here, did something happen?” She knew him too well. But this time it wasn’t him that had done it, it was Yuuki.

“This is Yuuki’s doing. He wanted it to be nice when we ate dinner together. Also, we bought your favourite red wine. It’s lasagna for dinner.” She smiled from ear to ear.

“Ohh, Yuuuukii-kuun!” She was too happy to do anything else but hug him. “Wait, are you two back together?” Her eyes sparkled.

“N-no.. Not yet..” Ryuunosuke left the room after what he had just said ashamed. He felt very confident, they would to be back together again soon. “Sit down! Dinner’s ready!” He took the lasagna out of the oven. He knew Yuuki didn’t like spicy food so he had pulled back his usual way of seasoning it. “Mom? Do we have any Samosa left?”

“There’s in the fridge in the drawers! Why do you ask?” Ryuunosuke pulled out one and heated it in the oven a few sec as he prepared the salad for the lasagna. He took it out and laid it on a smaller plate, and took it with him in to the living room. He placed the Samosa in front of Yuuki, and went back to the kitchen to get the rest. 

“So, is it good?” Yuuki had nibbled a little on the Samosa when Ryuunosuke sat down.

“This is really good!” He really enjoyed it!

“Since our guest is busy, you can start.” Ryuunosuke gave his mother the spoon for the lasagna. 

“Thank you. I’m really looking forward to it!” Yuuki as well. It looked and smelled so good, and this Samosa thing was also really delicious! Ryuunosuke poured wine into their glasses as they waited. As she was done finding food, Yuuki was next up. They made a lot of food, or Ryuunosuke did. He was so hungry, so he hurried and gave the spoon to Ryuunosuke. As they all had found food, they thanked for the food and ate.

“It’s less spicy this time.” Ryuunosuke’s mother said suddenly.

“Yuuki dislikes spicy food, but I can go and get some seasoning for you?” Ryuunosuke was about to raise, but his mother stopped him.

“It’s nice to have a difference. It’s really good!” They all smiled. Especially Yuuki, Ryuunosuke had remembered! He continued eating his food happily, wondering what would happen later.

 

“Dessert is served!” Ryuunosuke could feel the alcohol now. But he wasn’t too drunk. He could walk normally and make food, he had just made Cheesecake in cups! He looked towards his mother and Yuuki. Both were quite drunk now, looking in a baby album. He couldn’t care less about the pictures, it was a part of him, and it always would. Also, Yuuki seemed super happy looking at them. He sat down in the sofa next to Yuuki.

“You really  did have looooong hair!” Yuuki reached for his hair, but instead fell on his lap. “Sorry, I’m a bit drunk..” It felt so good to lie there. Ryuunosuke smiled to him and patted his head. The feel of his hand on his head was relaxing and comforting. He didn’t care what his mother though, he really like this man. No, not like..  Love .. Yes, he  loved  this man.. With his whole heart. He turned so he could see his face. Ryuunosuke was smiling with a smile promising love, warmth and comfort. He closed his eyes, feeling a bit sleepy. But it was so fun looking at pictures of Ryuunosuke’s past. Before he knew him, before they met. It was from his start of life, till present. It had no end, not yet. It was too early. Suddenly he felt something heavy lying on him, and noticed Ryuunosuke’s mother was laying on him, trying to be a blanket. Ryuunosuke laughed, and they all joined in. Ryuunosuke took a glass and a spoon, then looked at Yuuki and he sat up.

“Can I feed you?” God,  yes ! He would eat  anything from those  hands . He nodded and looked him in the eyes. “Open wide.” Ryuunosuke’s low voice gave him shivers! The good kind of course… the spoon came closer and closer, but he couldn’t wait and ate it.

“Hey, that’s unfair! I was supposed to feed you!” Yuuki laughed. “Again then.” Ryuunosuke took another spoon full of cheesecake and went for Yuuki’s mouth. This time he let him feed him.

“Ah, you got something on your face.” Yuuki didn’t know where, so he were about to go to the bathroom and check. But Ryuunosuke’s hand had taken it before he’d even gotten to check.

“Than-” He couldn’t finish as he saw Ryuunosuke lick his finger where the cake had been. He looked so sexy right now. He wanted to touch those lips, devour him.. Make him his own.. Just then he noticed something around Ryuunosuke’s neck. He reached for it. It was a necklace. But not any necklaces, it was the one  he gave him… It said “Y” for Yuuki, he had  claimed him, this person  belonged to  him ..

“You still have that necklace..”

“If you think about it, we never really  broke up , so.. Yeah, I’m still wearing it.” Ryuunosuke looked at Yuuki’s hand holding the necklace. But Yuuki wouldn’t let go. Instead he suddenly dragged him closer, so close he could feel his breath upon his skin. He got goosebumps, he wanted to kiss him, but didn’t have to courage to do it. He stared at his lips. They had met earlier today, but still he was  longing for him..  Wanting him so badly he almost lost his control.. Suddenly he felt something soft on his lips. He had just returned from his fantasies and he noticed Ryuunosuke was  kissing him. It was just a gentle kiss, and it didn’t last long. But still, it felt like an eternity..

“You were staring so intense, I had to do it..” Ryuunosuke bit his lip. He was blushing, but he weren’t ashamed of his actions. He still sat there proud as he was. Yuuki was so shocked. The one thing that really had been changed with Ryuunosuke was his self-esteem. He had built pride, an unknown thing in his earlier years.. If they’d been the same way as they used to, Ryuunosuke would  never have done something like that.  Never . Which made this even  better . It was so  teasing, tempting and  seductive .. He leaned towards Ryuunosuke, who were eating his dessert. Ryuunosuke looked at him. Yuuki could get lost in his blue eyes at any time. He kissed him, he finally had the courage to do so. But Nora, Ryuunosuke’s mother, suddenly stopped the moment.

“I’m getting some more alcohol, what do you guys want?” She were talking a bit loud, but she were happy and drunker than both of them. Yuuki was drunk as well, his balance wasn’t so good anymore, but he was sitting so it didn’t hurt to drink more.

“Just get us anything. Everything is random things we bought.” Ryuunosuke spoke. And as Nora had left the room, he pushed Yuuki down towards the sofa and kissed him roughly. But Yuuki cried in pain, and he noticed his hand on Yuuki’s thigh. "I-I'm so sorry! Does it hurt? Is it after the burn?" He looked down on Yuuki who were trying to endure the pain. "I'll get you something that'll help!" He ran to the bathroom and found the water-jel, when he came back he ordered Yuuki to take off his pants. Yuuki got bright red at the spot, but did as he was ordered. Ryuunosuke was shocked at the sight of his red thigh, and by the look on Yuuki’s face, he were too.

“This may sting, but it’ll help..” Yuuki  nodded to Ryuunosuke, but he was unsure himself if he could do it without hurting him too much. He opened the bottle and put the water like lotion on the burn. Yuuki cried out in pain, so Ryuunosuke hurried and spread it out. Nora came back into the room and noticed Yuuki lying on the sofa in his underwear.

"Ohh? Are we undressing now?" She started to pull her sweater over her head but Ryuunosuke grabbed her and pulled it back down.

"Yuuki burnt himself really badly earlier today, so I'm treating it." Yuuki was super embarrassed, she had seen him in his underwear almost crying in pain. It hurt so badly it felt like he was about to lose his leg! He looked at Ryuunosuke who sat down beside him.

"I'm getting pretty sleepy.. Do you have a bed I can borrow?" The gel helped to ease the pain a bit, but he wanted to be alone for the time being so that he could relax and forget the pain. The alcohol had gotten to him really badly, he fell right on spot when trying to stand. His face burned by embarrassment, he wanted to hide. Ryuunosuke rose and lifted Yuuki in his hands and walked towards a room. Being carried like a girl didn't help much, but at least it was a room with a bed. Ryuunosuke put him down on the left side of the huge bed and opened a drawer under the it. Inside the drawer were extra pillows, he took two and placed them under Yuuki’s leg.

"I thought it would be easier this way so that you wouldn't touch the burn.." Ryuunosuke scratched his neck blushing a little. "I'll go and get you a glass of water and a bucket in case you need it later." He left the room. Yuuki took the blanket and pulled it over himself, exposing his burnt leg. He hid his face in the blanket. Blushing so much over small things like this was stupid. He kinda regretted accepting the invitation for drinking, because now he was feeling worse then ever. His heart was beating so fast it might burst. It was hard to resist this warm feeling he had in his chest from barley thinking about him. He wanted Ryuunosuke more than anything right now. He felt his underwear tighten.

"Damn it!" He whispered to himself. Why was this happening! Why was he even here? Suddenly he heard Ryuunosuke in the hallway. He entered the room with a bucket on his arm, a glass and a mug with water. The first thing Yuuki could think of what that Ryuunosuke would make a good father. But just as he’d imagined him in an apron, he regretted it. His thoughts went wild, and the more he thought  the worse the situation got. How could someone get so turned on by a person? Yuuki was frustrated. Suddenly Ryuunosuke spoke.

“Maybe it would be better to take of your sweater and drink some water?” He had to admit it was getting hotter, but that was another case. Yuuki nodded to Ryuunosuke who were pouring water in the glass. He tried to hurry with the sweater, but since he was so drunk he ended up getting stuck in it. He let out an annoyed sigh, and turned to Ryuunosuke.

“I’m too drunk for this…” Ryuunosuke giggled, then helped him getting out of the sweater. It was cute watching Yuuki like this. Especially in his bed in only a singlet and showing his leg. Lucky for him it was dark inside his room. He still wasn’t sure if he would be able to sleep in the same bed as Yuuki, or if he should sleep with his mother. But he wanted to take care of Yuuki if he felt ill. He handed Yuuki the glass and sat down in his chair. He had to check his seclude before doing anything more today. He opened the laptop and started it.

“You’re going to work now?” Yuuki looked at him. He could feel the intense, purple gaze on his back, giving him goosebumps and getting him even more aroused.

“Y-yeah, I have to check my seclude for tomorrow. I also always have something extra paperwork…” Normally he would work till 4am, then wake up 7am and be back at work at 8am. It was tiresome, but the pay was worth it. Soon, if his dreams were to come true, he would move out with Yuuki one day in a villa or at least a house with a big garden. He also wanted kids, but he felt too pushy. They had met today, but this dream he’d had even before meeting him again. And this meeting made it even more exciting and encouraging to fulfil it. He tried to focus on his work, but his mother suddenly slipped into the room.

“Ryuuuu… mommy’s toooo druuuuuunk..!” He sighed. Maybe he should get her to bed as well? He rose and picked up his mother. It was so early, he couldn’t remember last time he had slept earlier than 2am. It was 7:29pm, the alcohol had gotten a bit to him, but he were still able to work in this state. He helped his mother in bed and turned of the lights. He noticed two open bottles on the table that were untouched. He felt bad, so he took them with him to his room and sat down again at his desk. His desk was full with unfinished paperwork.

 

As he had finished a bunch with papers, and felt done for the day, he looked at the clock. 10:13pm. He had also forgotten the bottles, but couldn’t let them stand there, so he sighed and glugged them both down as fast as he could so that he could go to bed. He looked towards the bed with a sleeping Yuuki. Suddenly the room started spinning, and he regretted what he’d just done. Also he had to go to the bathroom and take out his lenses before going to sleep. He tried to concentrate, and then walked towards the bathroom. He was lucky it was as close as the room next door. He washed his hands and took out the lenses. Looking at his image in the mirror he sneered. He looked awful, it was a miracle he still were able to work as he did, even walk. He splashed some water in his face and left the room. As he got into his own room he closed the door and crashed on the bed. It felt so soft, and the fact that Yuuki was laying there made him so happy. As he tried to pull the blanket over himself, Yuuki suddenly woke up.

“What time is it?” he was mumbling, rubbing his face.

“10 something pm, I’m getting to bed now.” He lied on his stomach, hugging his pillow and looking at Yuuki’s sleepy face. God he could get used to this. But he got caught, and the purple eyes gazed at him, still a little gloomy.

“What are you staring at? It’s rude to stare, you know.” Yuuki was a bit embarrassed, he didn’t know what he was looking at, and the smile he had on his face didn’t make it any better.

“Sorry, sorry.. I just thought you looked cute.” His heart skipped a beat, and his throat felt dry like a desert. Sitting up he poured some water in his glass, trying to think about something else, but Ryuunosuke rose and were looking at him again.

“May I get some too?” Yuuki stared at Ryuunosuke, and then at the glass in his hand. He hesitantly gave it to him, and reached for the mug. He watched Ryuunosuke drink, and some water ran down his chin. God he wanted to lick it up, but it would just be too weird. Ryuunosuke had finished drinking and was looking at the glass.

“Indirect kiss…” Yuuki’s face turned bright red. How could he say something like that so easily!? It was unfair, his words made his heart beat so fast it was hard to think. He grabbed the glass and poured some more water in it but as he was about to drink, Ryuunosuke took it from him again, and drank.

“That’s unfair!” Yuuki tried to reach it, but Ryuunosuke was too tall, and as he had finished the glass, Yuuki grabbed the glass again. Suddenly Ryuunosuke grabbed his chin and gazed into his eyes. Yuuki blushed so much even his ears were red. He tried to look away, but Ryuunosuke’s grip were too strong. So Instead of looking him in the eyes he looked at his mouth. He noticed that they looked a little unnatural, as if he were pressing his mouth together harder than usual. But as he were to say i,t his mouth were covered by Ryuunosuke’s. He was so shocked he forgot to close his eyes, and as the water poured into his mouth his eyes widened. Ryuunosuke was feeding him water… He had a hard time to swallow, but it helped as Ryuunosuke pressed him down in the bed. The water was replaced with Ryuunosuke’s tongue, and Yuuki had to moan. Ryuunosuke kept kissing him, but went down to his neck and started nibbling on it. Yuuki had a hard time holding his moans in, and the teasing way Ryuunosuke nibbed on him didn’t help at all.

“I’m so drunk right now…” Ryuunosuke whispered into his ear. Yuuki had gone on a lot of one-night stands, but this were something else. His body screamed for touching from this man only, and the teasing only made him more aroused. Ryuunosuke suddenly bit him on his collarbone and started sucking. It hurt, and he knew so damn well what he was doing. Yuuki reached for his hair and pulled. Ryuunosuke let out a loud moan looking at him with lust in his eyes while blushing slightly. He felt like he was in charge now, and kissed him roughly, only to get more moans out of him. Most men he’d been with liked it when he were dominating. Apparently, Ryuunosuke liked it as well. But he actually liked it when his partner took the lead, gentle or rough, he liked it both ways. He ran his free hand over Ryuunosuke’s chest. Suddenly he felt a hand on his crotch feeling his hardness. The strokes were gentle but a bit clumsy, and it turned him on so much. It also made him think, Ryuunosuke’s touch were so clumsy, almost as if he didn’t have much experience.. He had made him stroke him back then, but that were so many years ago, he had learned him how he liked to be stroked, and this were the same strokes!

“God, you’re so hard... “ Only hearing him say those words made him harder, and he could see the surprise on Ryuunosuke’s face. “You like it when I say things like that?” Yuuki noded wanting more, face burning.

Ryuunosuke was a bit surprised at how hard he were, but he wanted to taste him so much he almost drooled. He had never given a blow job before, but right now, he was too turned on to care. Yuuki was the only man he’d ever been with, and he didn’t feel ashamed because of his inexperience in bed. Thanks to himself for drinking, he let his guard down and acted carefree. He looked at Yuuki’s shoulder where he had left his mark, and before he knew it, Yuuki were sucking on his neck. Shit, the biting felt so good he couldn’t help it anymore. Ryuunosuke pulled Yuuki’s underwear and touched him even more. Yuuki let go of him so he started sucking on his nipple. He were teasing him with some bites now and then, and each time Yuuki moaned in pleasure. Kissing his way down he suddenly reached Yuuki’s limb. It was thumbing, Ryuunosuke knew very well how it hurt to not get anything when in this state, but Yuuki were so embarrassed he hid his face. Ryuunosuke reached for his hands and stared into his eyes.

“W-why are you doing thi- Ah!” Ryuunosuke licked the head of his limb, but Yuuki tried to hide his face again.

“I want you to look at me when I do this.” Ryuunosuke made him sit so that he had a good view of what was going to happen. He took his cock in his hand and started licking teasingly at the base of it. He could see how much Yuuki wanted to hide his face, but endured it because of what he had said. He licked the head and Yuuki moaned. His breath got short and he couldn’t help but putting the whole limb inside his mouth. He wanted it so much, and Yuuki were pretty big to be so short. He started moving and looked at Yuuki as he sucked. Yuuki was holding a hand over his mouth, trying not to moan too much, Ryuunosuke knew that much, and he had to grin of satisfaction. Bobbing his head in a medium tempo it didn’t take long until Yuuki were at the edge of coming.

“R-Ryu.. I-I’m coming… S-stop!” But Ryuunosuke didn’t care, he wanted to taste him, devour him, drink him. “A-ah! R-Ryuu!” Ryuunosuke weren’t prepared for Yuuki to come, but as he run his finger through his hair and pushed him down on his cock it got pretty clear. Ryuunosuke tried not to choke to much on the unprepared move, and when he came, he filled his mouth with a bittersweet taste as he moaned. Yuuki suddenly panicked.

“I’m so sorry! Spit it out, it tastes awful!” But Ryuunosuke teasingly showed him what he had in his mouth and let him watch him swallow it. “R-Ryu!” Yuuki were bright red again. Ryuunosuke got closer to his face and licked his chin. Yuuki put his arms around him and hugged him. 

“Thanks for the meal.” Whispered Ryuunosuke into his ear, which made him loosen his grip so that he could see his face. He felt so embarrassed but it turned him on again hearing those words from a person he had always seen as pure and innocent. Everywhere he touched him felt warm and feverish. His long and delicate hands were so sexy. Yuuki started to pull on his sweater, and Ryuunosuke reacted with taking it off. But meanwhile Ryuunosuke were busy with undressing, Yuuki opened his pants and stroke the hardness hidden underneath the clothes. He was shocked over Ryuunosuke’s size, back then he had been big, but now he was even bigger. Maybe it was because of his height? He really wanted to feel him inside, so he tried to pull down his pants, but it was hard and Ryuunosuke took his time trying to remove the sweater. Yuuki started biting and sucking on him, leaving marks all over him, marking his property. Ryuunosuke moaned, suddenly got the sweater off, and jumped on Yuuki.

“I might not be able to hold back anymore…” Ryuunosuke said through his teeth. But Yuuki continued, and now it was easier to remove his pants as well. Holding Ryuunosuke’s limb in one hand teasingly stroking and stopping, making him bite his lip in pleasing pain.

“You don’t have to hold back, just fuck me already.” Just as Yuuki had said those words, Ryuunosuke grabbed his singlet, pulled it off in a hurry and Pushed him down in the bed with his bodyweight. “I want you to fuck me hard, Ryu…” Begging for action he tried to tease him with his gaze looking all over him telling him ‘he wants everything’. Suddenly Ryuunosuke gripped his hips, and he moaned at the sudden move.

“D-do you need anything before..?” Ryuunosuke’s face suddenly turned all innocent and were flushed red.

“All I need right now is you to fuck m-e!” He had entered before Yuuki had time to finish his sentence. God he was huge, tearing him apart, but it felt so good.. He was prepared for Ryuunosuke to push further in, but he stood still, letting him get used to his size. Yuuki ran his fingers through Ryuunosuke’s hair, only to pull his hair so that he could kiss him. The kisses were so intense and rough, it hurt and he could taste his own blood, but he needed this. Ryuunosuke pushed further in, and Yuuki moaned out so loud Ryuunosuke put two fingers in his mouth to keep him quiet. He sucked on Ryuunosuke’s long fingers as he was filled with his cock. He kissed Yuuki’s eyes, nose and then gentle on the lips.

“I’m all the way inside of you..” Ryuunosuke smirked. “I’m gonna be one huge pain in the ass, literally.” Yuuki couldn’t help but giggle. “Okay, I’m gonna start moving now.” Yuuki got ready for the longing pleasure and hugged Ryuunosuke as he started moving. Ryuunosuke grabbed one of Yuuki’s hips to support himself, trying to hold a slow tempo. But Yuuki wanted faster, harder, more! He tried to move a bit by himself, but it felt so incredible he couldn’t hold up.

“M-more! Give me more!” Yuuki cried out in pleasure.

“More?” Ryuunosuke stopped for a second. “More what?”

“Fuck me harder and faster! God you’re hitting all the right places!” He hated begging for something like that, it was so embarrassing, almost humiliating, but he had to admit, it was arousing. Ryuunosuke talking dirty gave him goosebumps all over his body.

“You like it when I fuck you like this?” He thrusted harder, and Yuuki wanted to scream. It felt so good he couldn’t stop moaning. But Ryuunosuke suddenly stopped again.

“W-why did you stop..?” They were looking at each other.

“I’m going to tease you more with this dick, I won’t let you come so easily.” Ryuunosuke smirked and bit Yuuki’s ear.

“Ah! R-Ryu..” Yuuki liked how Ryuunosuke played with his earlobe. “God, so good..!”

“I’ll make you feel even better.” Ryuunosuke started thrusting again, but this time faster than last time. It felt so amazing he couldn’t help it, and with Yuuki moaning under him in his ear.

“Ah! Yes! L-like that, m-more!” Yuuki cried out in pleasure, this was incredible. No one had ever made him moan so loudly, and his whole body were in ecstasy. He put his hand over his mouth, embarrassed of the sounds he made, which made Ryuunosuke grin in amusement. 

“Damn it..” Ryuunosuke cursed as he felt himself close, and slowed down. Yuuki suddenly grunted displeased, and he knew why. He had been so tight right before he slowed down. Licking and nibbling at Yuuki’s neck made him throb inside, tightening again. As he pinched one of his nipples he had to stop him from screaming by kissing him. 

“Y-you’re evil!” Yuuki wanted to come so badly, this teasing was the worst! “Let me come, already!”

“Then beg for it.” An evil grin were on Ryuunosuke’s face. Yuuki was already begging! Why did he have to do this? It was so embarrassing!

“P-please…” He was blushing so badly, Ryuunosuke stopped moving for a second, and stared at him.

“You’re so damn cute..!” Ryuunosuke started moving again, fast, hard and out of rhythm. Yuuki came without warning, and it spreaded out all over his stomach, he yelped bashfully, as Ryuunosuke came.

“You okay?” Ryuunosuke looked at him worried.

“I’m sorry! I.. came all over myself…” Yuuki hid his face ashamed for what had just happened. “P-please don’t look at me right now..”

Ryuunosuke pulled out slowly, being careful not to hurt Yuuki. He noticed Yuuki’s stomach, and laughed. Yuuki hid his face with both hands, and Ryuunosuke took the chance to lick it up.

“I’m really lucky, getting dessert as well.” Yuuki stared at the man licking him, not believing his own eyes nor ears. He was so hot right now, he could go for a second time, but his body longed for sleep. Ryuunosuke’s tongue tickled on his skin, he tried not to laugh, and as Ryuunosuke were done, he laid down beside him.

“I want to cuddle…” Ryuunosuke blushed as he asked. He weren’t used to this stuff at all, and for it to be with Yuuki to get all of his firsts made him so happy he could die.

“O-only if you lay in my arms and let me pet your hair..” Ryuunosuke jumped up in excitement, and hurried to get closer. Yuuki let him rest on his arm while playing with his hair. It felt so good, but he wished he had his long hair back, he really missed it. He put his hands around Yuuki’s waist, pulling him even closer.

“Is it alright if I rest my leg on you?” His leg started to hurt again lying like this, so he hoped Ryuunosuke would understand. And as he nodded without saying anything he lifted his leg and found a comfortable position. He rubbed their noses together while smiling. But he got so sleepy he had to close his eyes and rest. At first he had regretted this day, but now, he was pretty sure only good things were to happen in the future. Thinking about places he wanted to take Ryuunosuke to he slowly drifted into sleep. Ryuunosuke had already fallen asleep, and as the night went in for full, they were sleeping together happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
